


Morning After

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi birthday prompt for Darkmus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

Jounouchi smells sausage.

Groaning softly, he peeks out from his fortress of pillows and blankets, expecting an onslaught of painful light— but the curtains are drawn, and the lights in the room are off. Crawling a little further out, he spots a glass of water and a painkiller on his bedside table, gratefully scuttling out of the tangled blankets to take one of the tiny round pills. Laying on his back, with his arm haphazardly over his eyes, Jounouchi decides it must be a dream. A delicious food smelling dream.

Reluctantly climbing out of bed, he notices his clothes laid out neatly on the desk, and his towel hung on the back of the chair, and chuckles. 

Once showered and dressed, he slips into his slippers, a pair of ratty old Keropi print that his sister had bought for him ages ago. Descending from the staircase, Jounouchi peeks into the kitchen of his flat, and a brilliant smile forms,

“Seto? What are you doing here? You weren’t supposed to be back until Sunday!”

Idly flipping an egg in the saucepan, Seto hides a smile of his own and adds the cooked egg to the growing pile of food,

“We wrapped things up early.” He clicks off the burner, and adjusts the fan to a lower setting, “So I may have missed your birthday dinner, which given the state of you when I came in this morning may have been a blessing in disguise, but I thought you might appreciate a belated birthday brunch.”

Jounouchi moves across the kitchen to help Seto move the plates onto the two-person dinner table, stomach rumbling loudly enough to fluster him,

“You broke into my house to make me breakfast.”

“I told you to make me a key.” Seto smirks, “Happy birthday, Katsuya.”


End file.
